


Monster Mash

by blackholesDWN



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Also kind of, Angel!Goro, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Akechi Goro, Character Death, Come Inflation, Creature Transformations, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, Flirting, Ghoul!Kasumi, Ghoul!Sumire, Intersex, Intersex!Akechi Goro, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Penetrative Sex, Persona 5 Royal Spoilers Kind Of, Protagonist is Ren, Rough Body Treatment, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Slightly Forced Submission, Top Persona 5 Protagonist, Vampire Naga!Akechi, Werewolf!Ren, a/b/o dynamics, aggressive sex, animal sex, belly bulge, but not quite - it's b/c Ren's a dog :3c, club scene, dub-con, future au fic, if i'm being honest, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesDWN/pseuds/blackholesDWN
Summary: That’s when Ren saw him.Center of the mass of bodies, glowing gold faintly and bumping elbows with the degenerates around him with the most proud grace. His light brown hair whipped around, and revealed the slender lines of his throat and face that smiled beneath a face arrayed with light. His outfit too made him pleasing to the eyes. White collar with gold studs, a white crop top to show off a tight tummy and the edges of a tattoo that looked like wings, and booty shorts and thigh high boots, all white, to complete… a look. A look that Ren liked. Definitely a little more than aesthetically.“Do you see that?” Ren asked. “In the middle of the dance floor?”“Huh. That is certainly…” Sumi grabbed one of the fruitier and lighter drinks he’d bought, and peered over the rail. “I couldn’t begin to guess Senpai.”“I think it’s an angel,” Ren said.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 25
Kudos: 158





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made a future AU in which my faves are monsters, an AU totally meant just for weird porn. Listen, spending time with uptight, religious, extended family will do that to you. Also I can't take all the credit: @BadJhyena's werewolf Joker defs gave h* brainworms. 
> 
> Jam with Me: [Hollywood's Bleeding Post Malone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-IHMQZkFVQ), [Monster Mash](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNuVifA7DSU), [Monster Lady Gaga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prvNKMGKl2U)

"Sumi, I know that you like to dance, but I don't think this is the place…" Ren started, as he pushed the parking brake, and pulled his key from where he’d placed it in the center console's cubby. 

"But it has such great reviews on Roar! It'll just be fun I promise." Bright blue eyes and blonde pigtails pleaded with Ren. It creeped him out, but he was more than used to Sumi’s actions at this point. 

“And when they find the model dead in her home tomorrow morning?” Ren asked, just to see Sumi pout. It was cute on her new face, even if that same said face almost sent him into a heart attack when it showed up at his door this afternoon. 

“I promise I’ll make sure I have a few changes by tomorrow morning. Please? You can’t get in unless you have a pass, which this delightful girl had, and it _really_ looks like a fun place to dance…” Sumi pleaded with Ren, who just sighed in response. 

“I said yes earlier, didn’t I?” Ren remarked. 

“Oh, perfect! Thank you Senpai!” Sumi clapped her hands as she started to climb form the car. 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky Futaba loves you, and that I love Futaba.” Ren climbs out after her. 

“You love me too, don’t lie.” Sumi winks at him and starts to try out poses in the model’s face she was wearing. 

Ren just shook his head and observed the surroundings. Of course he’d heard of _Monster Mash_ , the most recent big header in the night life club scene. They’d managed to set up on the border between provinces; the area was something of a no man’s land under the current world governments’ control. If you were wanting to run something that could cause trouble, you set up here. Parlors dedicated to hairdressing and tattoos, floating hotels, clothing shops, even simple things that had been outlawed after the last world war, like _ice cream_. 

The risk was that whatever happened here, stayed here. Meaning that if contraband left, you were imprisoned or killed, or if you got in trouble here, there was no one to help. 

Needless to say, it was a pretty popular place. 

_Monster Mash_ itself was quickly becoming something of a classic. What better gimmick than to name itself after the rising trend of previously hidden sub-species of humans revealing themselves to the public, and the ancient song that joked about them? Of course they held plausible deniability, monsters still weren’t allowed and it was a humans only club. 

But anyone with a good nose for gossip knew that plenty of monsters were here anyway. That’s what made it the most attractive. Monsters found prey, other monsters, AND a good time. In a place with no consequences. What more could anyone want? 

Sumi was reapplying lipstick in the mirror, and Ren pushed the lock button, causing the mirror to fold up on itself. Sumi jumped back in surprise before turning to scowl at Ren. 

“That’s not funny Ren! There was a smudge on the mouth.” She snapped the makeup case closed and just tucked it in her purse anyway. Ren just laughed as he bent over to pick up the small round ball that once was his car. Best security for anything here was to take it with you - and what better than the folding car Futaba had built for him? Better than the current book sized cars people toted around; this practically disappeared in his pocket. 

Sumi linked them together by hanging on his arm, and they started forward. Ren could already feel the beat in his bones as they crossed the street and walked right up to the bouncer, ignoring the enormous line of people. The man’s silver-gray white hair danced in the purple and green flashing neon lights, the sign of the club, a cartoon monster… alien… thing, reflecting in his headphones and dark sunglasses. 

He glanced briefly at Sumi and raised an eyebrow. Sumi just flashed the plus one VIP pass she had acquired today, and the man grunted and moved aside to let them pass. The guests nearest the door seemed to gasp and point at Sumi, as she waltzed through, and Ren groaned. The media circus was going to be a shitshow tomorrow morning, but he couldn’t blame Sumi for her choices. 

She couldn’t ever resist a pretty girl that flirted with her. 

The sound inside was oppressive, and Ren tried to take a deep breath. Truth be told, the whole club scene made him nervous. The whole being around other monsters in disguise made him nervous. And to top it off, he had been nursing a weird headache and fever all day, which Sumi knew, but if he let her go by herself he would never forgive himself. 

“This is so cool!” Sumi shouted at him, eyes gleaming, mixing the color that Sumi had been ripping off. Ren could feel the excitement in her bones to dance and consume as many Identities as she could. That was her goal after all. 

“Yeah, it is,” he admitted. He was digging the prison-like set up. The walls dripped in purple paint and lights, the floor lighting up under black lights like those old skating rinks he’d visited once as a kid a very long time ago. The bar was decked out with illegal substances, and the dance floor packed. Chains linked across the walls, draped across red rooms with prison bars that dancers were moving behind. The music twisted itself into his bones, the old tunes taken under with the new styles. 

Ren wished he was in a better mood to enjoy it. Maybe they could figure out how to come back when he was feeling better. 

“Do you think it will still be here when Futaba wakes up?” Sumi asked, referring to the one-hundred year, cryo-sleep the mummy had put herself under. For science. 

“She still has seventy five years to go - I don’t know.” Ren shrugged and Sumi waved him off. 

“Well I can’t wait to tell her about it.” Sumi started to drag Ren by the arm - but when he saw her destination, he pulled back. 

“I told you I don’t want to dance Sumi!” Ren shouted over the music, and once again she fixed him with that famous model pout. She dropped Ren’s hand and fiddled with a blonde pigtail. 

“Aw, but you never want to dance anymore,” Sumi said. 

“Not true. I like dancing at home.” Ren shrugged. 

“No one will even be able to _tell_ Ren, you’ve taken so many pills and you’re wearing so many layers of cover-up. What’s a little sweat and grinding gonna do?” She huffed, but Ren held firm. 

“I don’t want to risk it yet Sumi. I’m sorry.” Ren backed up, but smiled. “But I love watching you dance. So won’t you dance for me? I’ll take videos for ‘Taba?” 

“Ugh, fine. One day you’ll find a reason to not want to hide anymore Ren, just you wait. You’ll have a good time!” She turned and swished the skirt and melded into the dance floor. 

Ren sighed and turned to the bar. He hadn’t had alcohol in like… fourteen years? He was dying for a drink now; maybe it would kill his bad mood and headache. He ordered anything that looked tasty and strong, and then went to claim a booth on the second floor that hung over the dancing stage, probably the best spot for him in the entire house. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to have fun; it was just he’d only been off probation a short time, and there were still eyes watching him like hawks for an accident as his species status was made public. He wasn’t about to give them any ammo. Especially since he was technically an accomplice in many murders, and he would prefer that was kept very quiet. 

He glanced over the railing, and sure enough, Sumi was already the center of attention. The little ghoul had switched her form already, taking on the appearance of her older sister, one of her favorites. She twirled flawlessly across the dance floor in her heeled ankle boots, hiding her feet, but attracting the gaze of many humans and monsters alike. Ren took out the little button camera Futaba had given him forever ago and set it so it floated in the air, capturing Sumi’s dancing, saving into a folder named “Dear Futaba.” 

“Your drinks, sir?” A voice interrupted Ren, and he took the tray from the waiter with spiky-blue hair. As soon as the drinks were set, the waiter nervously bowed and sped away. Definitely a human, who was aware of just how many other creatures he was around. Poor kid. 

He turned back to the dance floor, only to see Kasumi had disappeared. He cursed silently and tipped back his first drink, before resuming his search for her. Sumi had a tendency to get lost after changing identities so often, which was why he came with. After a second he spotted her, silver haired, much taller, and sexier, dragging a man with messy hair and sandals away to a private corner. Ah, it seemed she was already intent on dinner, and to experiment a little. She had mentioned she wanted to assume a male identity for a while. 

He didn’t want to watch, but instead tipped back another two drinks in quick succession. He could already feel the buzz forming in the back of his head, pleased and allowing him to relax. This way the music wasn’t as bad on his ears and the smell more pleasurable to his nose. Enticed by the thought of being mildly drunk he took two of the shots he had meant for Sumi and then turned his gaze back to the dance floor. 

That’s when Ren saw him. 

Center of the mass of bodies, glowing gold faintly and bumping elbows with the degenerates around him with the most proud grace. His light brown hair whipped around, and revealed the slender lines of his throat and face that smiled beneath a face arrayed with light. His outfit too made him pleasing to the eyes. White collar with gold studs, a white crop top to show off a tight tummy and the edges of a tattoo that looked like wings, and booty shorts and thigh high boots, all white, to complete… a look. A look that Ren liked. Definitely a little more than aesthetically.

“Senpai, if I were _actually_ a boy do you think… what are you looking at?” 

Ren twisted to see Sumi walk up, looking absolutely ridiculous with hair longer and curlier than his, face an unshaven mess. What a sucker Sumi must have caught, but he didn’t care much. 

“Do you see that?” Ren asked instead. “In the middle of the dance floor?” 

“Huh. That is certainly…” Sumi grabbed one of the fruitier and lighter drinks he’d bought, and peered over the rail. “I couldn’t begin to guess Senpai.” 

“I think it’s an angel,” Ren said, not taking his eyes off of the moving figure. So far the angel had kept out of the grasp of many seeking hands to pin him down as theirs. It almost felt like a challenge, the way he danced. Ren watched him bend just enough to tease another party goer before dipping and moving the opposite direction. Definitely a brazen challenge then. Not only was he showcasing the status of… _whatever_ he was, but he knew he was _hot as hell_. All looks, no touching. 

“Angels are a _myth_ Ren.” Sumi shook her head. “Besides what would an angel be doing here, dancing and looking like that?” 

“I don’t know. But I’m fairly certain it’s an angel.” Ren felt the drinks hitting him and revving up his instincts. He gave a dry swallow as the angel began to move to the edge of the floor, closer to the bar. The angel looked up from the crowd, and it was like they made eye contact, bright golden eyes looking at the floor above, before moving on to his goal. Sheer _desire_ hit Ren all at once, for the first time in a long century, he felt the need to meet someone new and chase it to his bed. He stood to move down to where he thought the angel might exit. 

“Ren, what are you doing?” Sumi asked, once again, pushing curls from her eyes and picking up another fruity drink to teethe at the straw. Ren stopped for just a moment, before he realized what he’d been doing. But he couldn’t shake it. Something about the man on the dance floor allured him like a leash pulling him by the throat. He needed at least to meet him. To see if solving the curiosity would cure the sudden burning he felt inside him. 

He gave it a moment before he answered, “I’m going to see about having a good time.” 

Sumi rolled her eyes even as she smiled. “Have fun thinking with your dick Senpai. Don’t get killed. He’s no angel, but I can’t say for sure what he is so…” 

Ren took that as all the permission he needed, booking it down the spiral staircase, looking for the golden boy who had him by the throat. All he could see was a sea of normal club-goers. There was fear for a moment that his angel had headed out, but the night was still early, he reasoned. Sumi was right - if he was an angel, he certainly wasn’t here to preach the good word. Ren doubted he had a bedtime. 

He headed to the bar, where he was sure he’d have a better view of the crowds, when someone bumped him from behind.

“Excuse me,” said a honeyed laugh, and Ren’s nerves jumped as he turned around and caught sight of the golden boy. Delivered right into his metaphorical lap. He was a little taller than Ren, but they were both wearing heels, so who was to say what the actual size difference was. 

“I’m sorry,” the plush pink lips continued, “I’m afraid I’m a little unsteady on my feet at the moment.” He brushed his hair from his eyes and back behind his ears, and Ren tried to clear his throat, watching the angel swallow and affix him with his golden gaze. Indeed however, the angel was swaying on his feet, like the heels were bothering him. 

“It’s… it’s no problem. Need a hand?” Ren asked and extended a hand. _Smooth as hell,_ he complimented himself. However the angel didn’t respond right away, that sharp gaze eyeing Ren up and down. He was suddenly self conscious of the unruly curls escaping his half-slicked hair, and the probably tacky look that the vest and button up was dishing. It was the nicest thing he owned at the moment to be honest, and it wasn’t like he could put whatever mask on he wanted like Sumi could. 

But he watched as the angel licked his bottom lip and bit it, like he was pleased with what he saw. Ren caught it and swallowed, holding his breath. 

“It’s rare to find a gentleman in this part of town but… you certainly look the part, I’ll give you that.” The smooth voice complimented him, and the angel took his arm. “Shall we go to the bar then? That’s where you were headed yes?” 

“Yes, if that’s okay with you…” Ren started to move, and let himself trail off, clearly asking for a name. 

“Goro Akechi,” the angel laughed. “And you?” 

“Ren Amamiya, gentleman at your service Goro.” Ren savored the way his angel’s name struck the back of his tongue before rolling out of his mouth. He wondered if the angel’s tongue would feel as good in his mouth. 

“Ah, how polite.” The angel seemed amused, strolling forward, never taking his eyes from Ren’s face. Ren tried not to let it get to him, even if the pretty gaze made him feel warm and begin to sweat underneath his collar. 

“Well, how can I deny a pretty face?” Ren said pointedly, pushing himself to display some amount of confidence, despite the fact he hadn’t been with a pretty face in a _long_ time. “There’s plenty of hooligans in here, and maybe I’m a little concerned about my angel just trying to have a good time.” 

“Oh, _my_ _angel_ , hmm? Is that how you see me Ren?” Goro snickered, and Ren flushed a little red. They reached the bar-side seating, and Ren reached out his hand to help Goro step up in the high chair. 

“Ah, just a little slip of the tongue, I meant…” Ren started but Goro cut him off. 

“I’d love to feel the slip of your tongue, _my_ fine gentleman.” Goro said, and Ren’s blush spread across his ears. All at once it was way too hot under his skin. 

“Aren’t angels supposed to be, I don’t know, kind and innocent creatures?” Ren looked away to flag down a bartender, pulling the woman away from what looked like a drunken regular. He slipped up into the chair next to Goro and turned to face him. He felt a slow slide up the back of his calf, and found a gold tipped boot making it way up, threatening to raise itself up the inside of his thigh. 

“What about me makes you think I’m an angel?” Goro responded to his question, giving a brief drink order to the bartender.

“That face of yours is too pretty to be anything else.” Ren remarked, enjoying the pleased grin that cracked the angel’s face. 

“You have a very odd way of complimenting people. Besides, everyone here is supposed to be humans, aren’t they?” The angel took the drink the bartender brought him, which made Ren cast a curious glance to his drink, something deep red in a margarita glass. As he tossed it back it reflected in his irises making them also look a deep red. 

“I mean, yes. In theory.” Ren responded, sipping at the cheap beer glass he’d ordered. If he got anymore drunk, there was no way he’d keep up with his angel. 

“In theory,” Goro agreed, and raised another deep red drink to click against Ren’s beer. “But what’s the fun in theory?” 

“Come again?” Ren asked, raising an eyebrow as Goro drank another. Whatever was in the drink was staining his mouth and tongue red. 

“I mean… If you were so bold as to assume my species was something other than human, it makes me wonder what you have to hide, hmm?” He smirked, and Ren swore under his breath. He had forgotten to be careful. 

“Maybe I’m just in on the theory. That this place is actually a cover for it’s more likely clientele.” Ren responded, sliding his drink away before alcohol and a pretty face caught him in his lie. 

“Is that so,” Goro stated. “Then what is a smart, gorgeous human like you doing in a place like this?” Then angel chuckled at his own play on words of a bad pick-up line, even as the tip of his boot tickled along the inside of Ren’s thigh. 

But the compliment caught Ren. It was nice to hear that someone thought something more of him than his species, or his job, or the fact he was a few hundred years old but looked like a bed-headed teenager. The heat in him rose, and he found himself wanting to rip the clothes from his body to expel the heat. 

“Aw, you’re adorable blushing like that.” The angel said, reaching over and grazing his fingertips up Ren’s arm, to trail down his chest. The hand rested over his heartbeat, and Ren shivered. The angel looked up at him adoringly, and placed a kiss square on the underside of his chin. 

Ren sighed, and let himself return the affection, bringing his hands to trace along his naked waist, grabbing and listening to the angel hum in approval. They were definitely both a little drunk, Ren thought, but it was just helping him to pick up the courage he hadn’t started the night with. Sober he would have let this little piece of heaven get away. But now, he was feeling like…

“Want to dance with me?” Ren asked, feeling Goro’s breath hitch and Ren stepped down, bringing Goro with him, slotted body against body. 

“That sounds like fun,” Goro agreed, and before Ren could lose confidence he took Goro by the hand and drug him to the dance floor.

Ren knew he was a terrible dancer. A dork through and through. But he was hoping his partner’s angelic movements might make him somewhat passable. As if with a sixth sense, Goro reached for Ren's hands, and then placed them back on his waist as the beat shifted to mix with a new song. 

_I've never seen one like that before_

_Don't look at me like that_

Goro swayed just a little encouraging Ren to step where he was comfortable. Ren took the chance to pull Goro just a little closer, close enough that Goro reached up to wrap his arms around Ren’s neck, and rub the buttons of Ren’s vest against his stomach. He let out a shaky breath to step forward. 

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart (you little monster)_

_He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart out (you amaze me)_

Goro gracefully stepped back and bent backward at Ren’s push forward, letting Ren get an eyeful of his chest, as his arms slid and anchored them on Ren’s forearms. Ren caught his weight as he dipped him, and then stepped back to let Goro snap back up, meeting eye to eye. 

_Look at him, look at me_

_That boy is bad, and honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise_

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

Without breaking eye contact, Ren stepped again and let Goro lead him in a twist, then had Ren’s hands moving around his hips, feeling at the edges of his shorts, pulling them back to catch Goro’s back against his chest. 

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

From there Goro turned downright filthy. Ren has assumed that he’d play hard to get while he danced with Ren, like he had been dancing before. But it was clear that Goro had let himself be caught, and he was more than willing under Ren’s hands. He threw his hands around Ren’s neck and shimmied his ass right against Ren’s pants, causing Ren to moan and dig his fingers into Goro’s hips. This made Goro buck, pushing harder, determined to get a rise out of Ren. 

_He's a monster_

_That boy is a monster_

Goro was succeeding, as Ren ground his hard cock against the swell of Goro’s ass, growling and reaching further down to the front of Goro’s shorts, dragging his nails over the exposed skin of Goro’s thighs. He felt Goro’s breath hitch and then Goro was bending over, ass presented to Ren. 

_He ate my heart (I love that girl)_

_He ate my heart (wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

It was all Ren could do to not pant as he wrapped fingers around Goro’s hips to bounce against the swell of Goro’s ass hanging from his shorts. He wanted nothing more than to be balls deep in everything his angel was offering. The alcohol and his own fever was making him dizzy, and his judgment was clouding over, digging his hands into the hem of the shorts wanting to pull them aside. Goro was still swaying to the beat, and as if on cue with the turn of the music he slid back up and spun Ren around to face his front again. 

_He licked his lips, said to me_

_Girl you look good enough to eat_

_Put his arms around me_

_Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

“I don’t know about you but I’m not eager to find out what happens when we fuck in the middle of the dance floor in a place with no laws.” Goro licked up the shell of Ren’s ear and Ren growled under his breath as he bear-hugged Goro to him, barely even dancing at this point, barely registering the other buffeetting of bodies around him. 

“You may have a point,” Ren responded, stepping side to side again, letting Goro turn and twist a little more fancy to make it look like they were dancing. 

“Take me home?” Goro asked, innocently phrased as if he were the most perfect angel. But the rub of his cock against Ren’s as they ground on the dance floor suggested he meant it in the dirtiest way possible. 

Ren responded by leaning in to capture Goro’s lips in his. 

_I wanna just dance but he took me home instead_

_Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed_

_We french kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

They were just as soft as they looked, and Ren could taste the rum on Goro’s lips, letting himself lick deep back into Goro's mouth, feeling him groan and shudder underneath his hands. Goro sucked on his tongue and Ren returned the groan, separating them. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Ren grabbed Goro’s hand and led him to the edge of the dance floor, making his way to the travel tubes that lined the back of the club, for those looking for a quick way home. Honestly, Ren hated traveling by light tube, he much preferred to drive than risk his genome being scrambled, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He didn’t want to risk second guessing his choices on a long drive home, and if he did have an actual _angel_ on his hands, he wasn’t letting him go. It was supposed to be an impossible chance to see one, let alone meet and make one fall. 

He spotted something peculiar from the corner of his eye, turning his head to the bar. Standing there, with a large athletic man hanging off of him, was the same server who’d brought him his drinks earlier. The boy waggled his fingers at him, and looked expectant, letting Ren know it was in fact NOT the same server boy. It was Sumi and she definitely looked like she was having the time of her life. She’d be fine… yeah. She’d be fine. 

“Am I… interrupting something?” Goro asked behind him, sounding slightly amused, like he’d just discovered Ren was a lover about to commit adultery. There was an edge to his smile, like he knew he’d win regardless of who the other person was. 

“Nah,” was all the answer Ren offered, as he stepped quickly toward Sumi, and pulled his keys and car to rest them in her palm.

“Have fun,” she offered and then turned to the drunk man, letting Ren resume booking it to the light tubes.

_He ate my heart, he ate my heart instead,_

_he's a monster in my bed_

_That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_

_That boy is a monster m-m-m-monster_

They stepped inside the one meant to carry multiple people, and Ren tapped in the corresponding code to the one matching his apartment. Despite the safety precautions, Goro wasted no time in unbuttoning Ren’s vest and shirt as the machine started up, locking lips together as the world spun around them. 

Ren fell his back collide with the warm glass as he regained awareness, acute awareness that Goro had climbed him like a tree, and had wrapped his legs around his waist, hands tangled and pulling his hair. Ren reacted quickly, holding Goro up by squeezing those thick ass cheeks that had been teasing him through the booty shorts, and giving a light kick so the door would swing open. 

“Ren you smell so good, you taste so good…” Goro moaned into his mouth.

It was incredibly convenient that he lived just two doors down from where the light tubes rested on his floor. 

He stumbled trying to keep up with the angel attacking his mouth, and quickly waved his hand to unlock the apartment door. It took a bit of fumbling as Goro bit his bottom lip, but with a successful shove the door gave way, and shut behind him. In no time Ren’s shirt and vest were on the floor, followed by Goro’s own crop top. 

Goro slid off, moving from where he had been sucking on Ren’s tongue, to press him against the door, shoving a thigh in between Ren’s legs to tease his cock. Ren roughly grabbed at the skin of his hips, and pulled him in so Goro could grind against his side. Goro shoved his tongue to the back of Ren’s throat and groaned, making Ren’s knees almost buckle. If Ren didn’t know better, then he would have guessed he brought a succubus home, and not an angel. 

“Ren, you taste so good,” Goro dragged his tongue along the length of Ren’s, encouraging him to suck on it. “Fuck, you smell so good Ren, I’m starving.” 

Ren didn’t register anything Goro was saying, the heat of his fever beating in his chest and the forefront of his head like a pulsing headache. Akira opened his mouth to let the angel taste all he wanted. Goro ground on his cock, moaning sweetly into his mouth, the flesh of his tight stomach and fat ass driving all reason from Ren’s mind, as he ran his hands over Goro’s body, trying to feel and absorb as much of it as he could. Goro gasped and ground harder as Ren found Goro’s sensitive nipples, giving each a harsh pinch that caused Goro to bite down hard on his bottom lip. Iron filled his mouth, and he felt Goro shiver and whimper. 

A small niggling at the back of his mind said he should be more aware of the situation, that he _knew_ the way he wasn’t feeling was normal, and that Goro’s aggression should be concerning. But it was distant, like an alarm clock going off in a dream. Right now Goro had ducked his head to suck on Ren’s adam's apple and it stole Ren’s breath away. 

“I’m sorry, you’re so pretty, but you’ll be so good,” Goro said, nuzzling the side of Ren’s neck, voice distant to Ren as his heart pounded in his skull. 

Goro gave a long lick along the side of Ren’s neck, savoring the taste of skin and sweat and adrenaline, before sinking his teeth deep into the side, letting blood spill over his tongue, before his mouth covered the wound.

The pain registered immediately, and Ren’s heart and mind went cold. 

Sumi was right, Goro was no _angel._ Goro gave a suck, and Ren’s breath hitched as the alarm bells started competing with the heat in his pants. He prepared to fight for his life instead of fucking, as Goro made a confused sound and pushed away from Ren’s hold. 

“Gross, what the fuck, why do you taste like wet dog!?” Goro wiped his arm across his mouth, spitting out blood, and giving Ren a disgusted look. Ren just settled his back against the door and tried to catch his breath as he gave Goro another once over. 

His mouth was stained with Ren’s blood and swollen from biting, matching the same red hue as his drink earlier at the bar. The glamour was gone, no golden glow or angelic hue enhancing his features, just pale white skin wrapped up in more white, making the red of his eyes and mouth stand out even more. To boot there seemed to be something shiny on the back of his arms and legs, like scales, like he hadn’t let the illusion completely drop, but it was undeniable now that he had been using some degree of magic. Probably to catch his prey. 

“ _Oh, my angel, hmm? Is that how you see me Ren?”_ Ren remembered. Had Ren been looking for an angel? Is that why Goro looked the way he did to Ren? He struggled to ask questions, to find in him the anger he should have about almost being a vampire’s meal, and kick Goro Akechi - or whoever he was - out of his apartment so he could patch himself up and get off.

Yet Ren licked his lips and felt his breath and heart rate pick right back up. He made eye contact with Goro across their short space, and licked his lips. Vampire or not, Goro still looked as delectable as he did earlier, and Ren wanted an equal chance to sink his claws into Goro and never let him go. Angel, vampire, the fact that he was probably going to bleed out from his neck, didn’t seem to matter. 

Ren put two and two together and decided he was definitely in rut, which should have been obvious earlier, but also see: it had been a very long time since he’d felt his way. His flesh ripped with heat, and Ren made his decision. He let the heat consume him. Goro’s eyes widened in fright as Ren pushed off from the door toward him, letting his skin rip and tear and give way to the monster he tried to hide. 

“Oh fuck,” Goro whispered as Ren pounced. Goro threw himself over the back of the couch in Ren’s living room, but it wouldn’t protect him as Ren wrapped his arms around him, and sunk his claws into the flesh of his sides, causing Goro to shriek as they crashed together to the floor. 

“Let me GO you fucking dog, I don’t…” Goro started. 

“I don’t think so my _angel_ ,” Ren growled and sniffed and gripped tighter as Goro struggled, nuzzling into the back of Goro’s neck, savoring the heavy metal scent Ren could smell clearly now. He wasn’t the only one wearing perfumes and fake scents tonight it seemed. 

“No, get OFF me!” Ren felt something slick slide between his claws, and then felt a strong lash against his thigh, leaving a stinging welt even through the fur. He gasped to see his vampire was not just a vampire, but a _naga_ , and Ren laughed. In his lust he hadn’t noticed Goro completely drop the illusion, the angelic boots and shorts thrown aside in favor of revealing a blood red tail. It didn’t matter, Ren’s claws were stronger. 

“You’re a literal snake,” Ren laughed, and Goro just yelped in frustration as he twisted in Ren’s grip to see his face.

“Yes, one not interested in fucking with a mutt in rut, let me go…!” Goro gasped, but Ren just growled, baring his teeth in Goro's face, causing him to blanch even whiter and stop struggling. Ren knew the undertones of his growl were meant to scare others into submission. He’d only used it once, and instead of saving the woman being hurt, it sent both parties into a tizzy, and ended him with jail and probation time. 

It felt good to let it ripple in his chest making Goro involuntarily moan and relax a little in his grip. 

“The hard on against my leg says otherwise, vampire.” Ren said and lowered his jaws to Goro’s neck. It occurred to Ren he was still bleeding, but that could be a problem for later Ren. 

“Please, I was just hungry… please…” Goro began to struggle again, harder this time, lashing his tail and leaving welts all over Ren’s sides and back, making Ren groan. He was going to be so beat up tomorrow, and his heat brain said that it was going to feel good. 

“Your kind can still feed off sex, right?” Ren growled, Goro’s scent imprinting on his brain, filling his chest, making his want grow deeper. Regardless of the species, Ren couldn’t deny Goro was still beautiful underneath him. 

“Yes... but you’re… you’re cheating…” Goro gasped and moaned as Ren licked and teased his teeth over Goro’s choker, pulling on it with his teeth, teasing. He felt Goro swallow and it filled Ren with delight to see him just a little scared. 

“Yeah, a little,” Ren admitted, and then opened his mouth wide to sink his teeth into Goro’s neck, collar and all, like he would if Goro were traditionally mate-able. Goro let out a horse scream, thrashing one last time to score Ren across his stomach before going completely limp. Ren moaned as he adjusted his grip, letting Goro drop briefly to the floor so he could shred the last tatters of his own pants off. 

Goro lay there, overwhelmed by the desire he could feel emanating from Ren, and the pain from his own neck. It wasn’t like being bit by another vampire, more like he had been mauled. Ren held him down with one paw, claws threatening the flesh on his stomach, making his head dizzy with desire. He really didn’t want to sleep with a werewolf, but his chances to escape were diminishing, and he wasn’t kidding earlier when he said he was _starving._ Ren still looked like a ten course meal and Goro’s mouth ached to be back on him, wet dog taste be damned. 

Goro’s breath hitched as Ren brought him back to reality, heavy and naked haunches sitting on his tail, something wet and heavy smacking against his scales. Goro leaned up on shaky elbows and started to hyperventilate as he saw Ren’s cock resting on him. 

God, he was fucking _huge,_ and his knot was only _just_ starting to form. 

“Eyes are up here angel,” Ren muttered, and Goro’s eyes shot back up to the face staring him down. Slate gray eyes and curly black fur tilted back and offered his neck back to Goro, who felt his own hunger deepen at the smell of fresh iron and pheromones. 

“I’m not… they don’t…” Goro tried, but the deep rumble in Ren’s chest was still shaking his own emotions to the core, making him needy, and scared, and this wasn’t how he imagined his night going, but it seemed he would be _fucked_ either way at this point. 

“Oh, I know. Feed vampire, it’ll feel better…” Ren offered, and Goro let himself go, wrapping eager arms around Ren’s neck. 

Fangs sunk back into Ren’s neck, licking the dried blood away from fur and making the vein open again. Lust flooded his body, ingesting Ren’s own blend of sex based adrenaline, making him want to feed from Ren’s rut energy. Ren groaned at the sensation at his neck, sneaking his own nose into Goro’s neck to lick at his own bite, before shifting so that one paw could travel down feeling along the edges of Goro’s scales. He skimmed across Goro's sensitive cock, his paw completely covering the organ and making Goro groan. Ren gave it a couple courteous presses, but he wasn’t dexterous enough to do much more. His heat brain had other desires in mind and he dipped lower.

Goro squealed at the heavy press of Ren’s searching, raising his hips to help Ren find his crotch, his own eager tail wriggling against Ren’s cock, the tip wrapping around Ren’s ankle. He could feel the heavy paw rubbing along where he was quickly getting wet, but if they wanted to move this along, Goro was going to have to use his fingers. Goro unhooked from where he’d been nursing at Ren’s neck, to duck and reach one hand down to bat Ren’s paw away, fingering along the slit. 

Ren pulled up, letting Goro fall back into the floor, watching Goro’s fingers drag up the slit hidden between the scales, rubbing until he sunk two fingers into the slit just below his cock, moaning as he started to quickly stretch open so Ren could see. A needy whine slipped from his throat and Ren rumbled in approval. 

“Both?” Ren asked. 

“Yeah,” Goro gasped as he felt Ren’s tongue drop and trace along his collarbone, starting to lick his way down along his torso and the seam of Goro’s arm where it was stretched down his torso. Ren rumbled in approval as he went down, and Goro let loose a cry as Ren’s tongue found the head of his cock. 

Goro bucked, seeking the hot mouth hovering over him, feeling Ren carefully wrap his tongue over it and stroke the head as Goro leaked eager pre-cum into his mouth. Goro lost his mind in the slick heat and sunk fingers deeper into his slit. He felt Ren’s paw settle over his hand and shove it a little. Goro drew his hand back reluctantly, shivering at the cold air on his cock before feeling Ren plunge his tongue as deep into Goro’s slit as he could. 

Goro really hoped that Ren didn’t have picky neighbors because between Goro’s moans and Ren’s growling, there was no way that the whole complex didn’t know there was monster fucking going on. 

“Ren, oh god, please more, I can’t…” Goro became a pleading mess as the werewolf let himself rumble and tongue Goro, giving him a more thorough eating out than Goro’s felt in a century. Goro didn’t even mind as Ren pushed against the sensitive back of his cloaca, and Goro’s resulting squirming made his head hit the floor hard enough to see stars. 

Ren snarled at that, trying to keep the slithering naga underneath him still. It was hard when Goro was clearly feeling the effects of the heat chemicals in Ren’s blood. That thought made Ren grin in self satisfaction as he raised his paw again to trap Goro’s cock under his paw, and Goro spasmed even harder. 

“No, don’t, I’m going to cum, please not yet, I…” Goro pleaded which made Ren push harder. _Come around my tongue,_ Ren thought, _say again you didn’t want to fuck with a mutt._ Goro pushed weakly against Ren’s head with his arms, unable to shake Ren from his goal, tail thrashing again, leaving welts on Ren’s legs, and reaching far enough to knock something off the coffee table in Goro’s attempt to ground himself. 

But it wasn’t enough to stop Ren’s onslaught, and Goro came. He went quiet, little gasps escaping his mouth as his back bowed, and his tail went taught. A fresh wave of slick leaked around Ren’s tongue, and he glanced up to see cum splatter across Goro’s stomach. Ren moaned as he felt Goro’s walls milk along his tongue, and he kept up his push even as he heard Goro sob and drop down like he was trying to sink into the floor. 

When he felt Goro relax, Ren pulled away, and let Goro have a little bit of reprieve. His arms were stretched over his head, tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes, tip of his tail twitching, all signs that he still felt too good. Ren could smell the rush of his own blood coursing through Goro’s body, keeping his sex drive up even after coming so hard. It resonated in Ren’s head, reminding him that he still had his own pressing need coursing through him. 

He lifted and stepped back up to Goro’s face, licking across his mouth, bringing Goro’s attention to him. 

“Oof… yuck.” Goro opened his eyes and looked Ren in the face, who licked his face again… like a dog. Goro sputtered and pushed him away, even as Ren chuckled. He enjoyed Goro’s exasperated attention. But there might be time for that later. 

For now he crouched over him, and watched Goro’s eyes light up with panic and resignation as Ren flexed and dragged the tip of his cock over Goro’s slit. 

“You can’t possibly… it won’t fit…” Goro tried, but Ren just shook his head and pressed harder, making Goro shiver as the slick entrance gave a little. Ren gave a thrust and his cock glided over the entrance, the angle too low and awkward to shove it in, and Ren felt his patience splinter like Goro had denied him on purpose. 

The undertones of Ren’s growl reverberated through Goro’s mind, causing a light panic. At the moment Ren saw him as his _mate_ , and his _mate_ was denying him. It scared Goro like he had been scared earlier; he didn’t want to be turned into snake meat by Ren’s teeth. In a hasty movement, he raised his arms to wrap around Ren’s neck and locked his fingers into the fur behind his ears. Ren moaned at the pull, even as Goro raised his hips to rub against Ren’s cock, doubling his tail back against itself to give him leverage. 

Ren whined, and thrust again, and felt himself catch in Goro’s opening. It made Goro dizzy as he lapped again at Ren's neck where the blood was drying. He felt Ren push again and Goro groaned low and long as Ren pushed his cock into him, stretching him around the massive girth and making Goro’s chest tighten. It was immediately too much and it felt like it wasn't going to _end._ It felt like it was in his stomach. It felt like the werewolf was going to push it into his chest and through his mouth. Goro went cross-eyed and Ren shoved even harder against his sensitive spots and Goro felt himself come again as he felt the bulbous knot rest against his opening. 

Ren was gone as Goro squeezed around him tight, hot, muscles crushing his cock that he knew was probably too big for the naga, but Ren had never felt better. Then he felt Goro cum and the crush made him whine hard, bucking and feeling Goro cry at his movement. 

Ren prided himself on his level head and his ability to keep most of his predatory and animal instincts under wraps. 

But now his mind was screaming to abandon all caution, all reason, and he agreed. He was going to fuck Goro like the animal he was, and Goro was going to regret tricking him. 

Goro moaned as he felt Ren pull out, only to push back in, and start a _brutal_ pace, slamming Goro’s hips into the hardwood floor, shoving him up as he sought to break into Goro’s slick heat as deep as he could. Goro yelped and shook at Ren’s brutal treatment, unable to catch his breath, trying to reciprocate and make it better for himself because it seemed Ren didn’t _care_ anymore. Tears escaped Goro’s eyes as the assault on his overstimulated cloaca picked up pace, Ren’s cock hitting the back of his opening slammed him roughly into the floor, inflaming floor burns on his back. He dropped his hold on Ren’s fur and tried to anchor himself with some sort of grip on the hardwood, pushing back and feeling Ren growl at the reciprocation. 

Goro looked desperately down, and sobbed as another orgasm ripped through him at the sight of his stomach. Ren’s thrusts were quicker and shorter, harder, making his cock bulge in Goro’s stomach, and Goro grabbed underneath Ren’s armpits in an effort to ground himself.

Ren whined and growled, anxious as he felt himself get close, trying to push deeper into Goro and knot him so he could be relieved of the heavy pressure growing larger at the base of his cock. He felt Goro wrap around his armpits, and his tail snuck around Ren’s thigh, trying to help Ren shove deeper, and Ren used all his strength to shove Goro down and push into him. 

Goro couldn’t breath as he felt his opening give and tear, Ren’s knot sinking into him. His brain blanked, unable to do anything other than whine, as pain and pleasure mixed together like a burning cocktail. Ren kept thrusting, shifting around in the unforgiving squeeze of Goro’s pussy, before his orgasm provided the relief of heat and need he’d nursed all day. He growled and moaned as he let himself cum inside Goro. 

Goro moaned and whined as he felt Ren’s spend flood his stomach, hot and heavy, better than a mouthful of fresh human blood. He peaked again, wet leaking from his cock in a steady stream over his stomach, like it was being pushed out to make room for Ren. He glanced between Ren’s legs and gasped as his stomach expanded, pressure building inside him, stretching his insides with Ren’s cum. It hurt but it felt so good as he forced himself to relax, plugged up and unable to go anywhere else for the night. 

Both parties breathed as the heat between them temporarily dissipated, allowing them to catch their breaths and return to their senses. Ren tried to stay standing and keep his weight off of Goro underneath him, and Goro tried to balance enough so that Ren’s knot could stay inside him comfortably. Goro thought distantly that he should have exercised just a little more self control so at least they could have made it to Ren’s bedroom instead of his living room floor. His back was going to regret it. Similarly Ren felt the welts of being whipped by Goro’s tail along his legs making him shake, trying to figure out how to settle the both of them. 

Goro gasped as a muscle in his side cramped, and pulled at Ren’s knot making him growl. 

“Ren, hurts, Ren please…” Goro begged, and wrapped his tail heavily around Ren’s back, trying to urge him down and over. 

Ren carefully tipped to the side, and trusted Goro to hold tight as they both crashed against the edge of the couch, Ren using his teeth to haul them over onto it, so that Ren was on his side, Goro nestled into his chest and fur, shaking as his body adjusted to it’s new full feeling. It was like he’d fed on a small army of humans, Ren’s blood and sexual satisfaction coursing through his veins. He was a little disturbed seeing the manifestation of it in his stomach, still taking more from Ren. 

“Oh my god I’m going to pop like a water balloon,” Goro groaned. 

“Oh you’ll be fine, angel,” Ren answered him, nuzzling into Goro’s hair and enjoying the scents coming from him now. He smelled like Ren, and blood, and something spicier, tastier. Like a raw steak patted down with spices. Which shouldn’t be sexy, but here he was. He was sure that this fuck would come back to bite him in the ass, but this snake’s ass was one hundred percent worth it. 

“You’re not the one plugged up with a dick the size of your arm,” Goro shook as Ren shifted in him again making his sensitive cock rub against warm fur. 

“Just rest for now Goro… that is your name right?” Ren asked. 

“What you forgot?” Goro scoffed, trying to get more of that warm fur to cover his sweat chilled skin. 

“Just wasn’t sure about what else you might be lying about.” Ren said simply, shoving his muzzle into Goro’s hair, enjoying the tight twitching of Goro around his cock. 

“Pff, whatever. I ought to drain you right now…” Goro halfheartedly suggested, running his fingers through the dried blood on the side of the wolf’s neck. 

“You won’t,” Ren answered to him. 

“How do you know?” Goro frowned. 

“Because you’re well-fed right now. You won’t kill a willing food source.” Ren answered. 

“Well, aren't you confident?” Goro tried to play hard to get, like he wasn’t right. “How do you know?” 

“I can feel it, I guess. Plus,” and he maneuvered so he could look Goro in the eyes and dropped his voice timber to that growl that made Goro shiver, “Ruts last a lot longer than one shot. Wanna be so full you don’t need to feed for a hundred years?” 

“Fuck,” Goro answered. 

“That’s the idea angel,” Ren grinned and gave a not so subtle hump so Goro could feel how full he was. Goro whined and wrapped his tail tighter around Ren’s middle. 

“D... don’t, please don’t, it hurts.” Goro pleaded. 

“Okay, okay. Just rest for now, just rest.” Ren gave a low grumble, and felt Goro shiver against his chest and around his cock as his eyelids drooped and finally slid shut, succumbing to the physical abuse the last hour had subjected him to. 

Ren let his eyelids droop too, watching the naga he’d snagged for the night relax around him and slip into a light slumber. Now that Ren had a clear head, he realized that if he’d been in his right mind, he would have seen through Goro’s glamour and smelt him trying to fool Ren even clear back in the club. Would he have fallen for it anyway? Even without the glamour Goro was gorgeous, bright red tail wrapping around his limbs, instinctively seeking out warmth, lips parted to whine as he shifted, pretty belly extended to hold Ren in. And earlier too, Ren could see now there were wings tattooed across his back, tips of the wings extended to the edges of his scales, black feathers coming across the shoulders. But it was old, faded, like it had been done a long, long time ago. It registered to Ren that he was a male _vampiric_ naga on top of everything that brought up it’s own questions. Not like it was unheard of, but still probably an interesting life all the same. 

Ren cursed himself quietly and tried to calm his mind. It was the nesting instinct, but to fool himself that this naga was going to want to stick around after he’d been filled was foolish. Ren would just enjoy the next couple days while they lasted. 

He sighed and let himself slip into slumber too, letting himself rest before the rut came back around to torture him and his temporary mate. 

* * *

Sumire pulled up her extra key code and waved her hand to unlock Ren’s door to his apartment. She was attired in her normal form, red hair tied up and coat adorned, so that way she wouldn’t spook Ren with all her new disguises. It was early in the morning, but when Ren didn’t text her back, she worried for her friend. He hadn’t been feeling well, and she fully expected him to act her normal grumpy chaperone, but then he left with that… creature. 

“Senpai… it smells like a zoo in here…” Sumi gently opened the door. 

It hadn’t been an angel, far from it. Sumire couldn’t totally differentiate through his glamour, it was awfully precise and heavily enchanted, but she could see it in the creature’s eyes. He had been _starving_ , for something. Hopefully it wasn’t Ren’s demise, but she was confident her senpai could handle himself in the end. He’d kept himself all tied up for the last 70 or so years after all, he needed a little fun. 

As she stepped through she gagged, quickly discerning just _what_ had happened to Ren. Sex and metal scents lingered in the air and she found the answer quickly. 

A red tail slithered over the edge of the back of the couch, hiding from the intrusion, and black ears twitched on the arm of the couch before relaxing, aware of who had entered his den. Sumire lifted her shirt over her nose and avoided looking at what scene might greet her on the couch, instead choosing to head right to the window and open it a crack so fresh air could permeate the space. She then sped right back to the door as she heard a gentle needy whine lift into the air from Ren’s partner, coupled with his answering rumble. 

“I’ll be back with groceries later, okay Ren?” She asked before leaving. 

“Thank you.” She heard and closed the door behind her before she could get in the way. 

Well it wasn’t what she expected, but it was better than she’d thought! Ren needed a partner honestly, and if she knew Ren, then it seemed his new snake partner would be around for quite a while!

**Author's Note:**

> Species:  
> Sumi is a human eating, face stealing Ghoul  
> Ren is your classic 10/10 werewolf  
> Goro is a Vampiric Naga, basically, based off the idea of the Nure-onna (in another version of this I had Goro explain his mother ‘died’ in childbirth but actually became some sort of churel or baobhan sith, fled, and then later in life sought out Goro and turned him before she died for real. Clearly that’s too much for a horny moster fucking story.) 
> 
> Points for spotting the extra characters sprinkled through the fic. Also, Akechi’s drink was labeled a vampire’s kiss >:3c 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> [NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/blackholesdwn) where I like to make a fool of myself. No age will be blocked.


End file.
